


Smash That Like Button

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ignoring all my other fics with the exact same plot, Me: Their friends bet on their relationship, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), YouTube, absolutely nobody:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 26 YouTuber AUWhat it says on the tin.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Smash That Like Button

  * Marinette and Tim both have gaming channels.
  * They meet after a huge YouTube event and hit it off.
  * They start to collab and appear in each others videos and the fans love it
  * The fans ship them so hard 
  * Eventually they start going out and they don't really announce it or anything because they wanted to see how long it would take for the fans to figure it out themselves
  * Marinette bet 2 months and Tim bet 3
  * The fans found out after a week because Marinette was on an Instagram live and Tim kissed her without seeing the camera. 
  * Neither won the bet and the pot went to Cass who bet, 'It's revealed completely by accident.' 



**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr@chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
